


We're Attracted to Each Other Like Magic

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Countdown [1]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: In a field of flowers, they meet.





	We're Attracted to Each Other Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I got (sad noises) for everyone. 
> 
> Title is taken from Nonfantasy by LIP x LIP.

Xavier meets him in his first cycle.

He’s barely a teen, born in a well-off family, dressed impeccably in heavy robes and stuffy capes. Armed men stand around him, swords half-drawn, eager to protect their Heir. The world around him is blocked off by them, forcing his world to remain small as everyone else mingled and expanded their horizons.

By some luck, or perhaps it was Fate, he bumps into a man. Dark, unnatural, purple hair and equally shaded eyes cast him a quick glance. His family guards are quick to take action, holding the man accountable for touching Xavier. 

‘Who do you think you are?’ The Head Guard, someone who essentially raised him, growls.

The man raises both of his hands, and Xavier sees the purple marks swirling on his skin, drawing his world’s most magnificent ocean. ‘I apologise, I did not see your Young Master,’ the man’s voice is soft and pleasant, although stiff. ‘Are you alright? I have not much money to pay for any damages, but I have just enough to buy you some sweet meats.’ 

He extends his hand, slender fingers pointed in the direction of a street-seller. Xavier shakes his head, not quite sure what a “sweet meat” is, and tugs at the Head Guard’s chainlinks, requesting quietly to not bother the man. 

Although reluctant, the Guard agrees, casting a warning look, before guiding Xavier away from the mysterious man.

 

Xavier’s back blooms with a field of flowers and swirls, covering every inch of his skin, the very next day. Unfamiliar auburn marks blend tragically around his left hand, where he’d bumped into the man.

 

The cycle resets.

 

They don’t meet until Xavier’s bound in a marriage with a princess from his neighbouring country. 

His wife, soon-to-be Queen, is energetic and full of otherworldly ideas. Her features are plain, yet he’s never been so in love. She’s a simple woman, yet wise beyond her years. He’s glad to have met her.

During their wedding, a carriage he’s never seen before storms the palace. As they head to the courtyard to inspect the outrageous carriage, a man runs out, dashing into the arms of his wife, tanned arms wrapped around her shoulders as his face gets buried in her dress. 

Xavier’s shaken, unsure of what to make of this situation, but orders his men to stand down as they’re about to kill this intruder.

His wife weeps openly as well, fresh pain washing away any sort of bliss they shared moments ago.

He stares, skin burning, finally understanding the fragile love he’s broken apart for his kingdom’s peace and prosperity.

Familiar eyes find his, a deep hatred and grief colouring it inky black. 

It seems as though only Xavier remembers.

 

Xavier doesn’t understand why his heart is pounding this hard, shocked by an intense rejection. His reign is short, his emotions driving him deeper into isolation. One flower wilts.

 

The cycle resets.

 

He’s a child, roughly nine, playing in a grassy plain, when he sees a noble child staring at his friends with anxiety.

One of his friends nudges him to badger the noble child, whispering, ‘what’s that richie doing here? We’re normal folk.’ 

Xavier feels his lungs get crushed when he finally takes note of the agonising purple of the boy’s hair. _No,_ his mind screams, _please._ He shuffles closer to the boy, too slow for anyone’s liking. It couldn’t be, right? 

As he’s about to talk, the boy abruptly turns around and runs off, disappearing into literal thin air.

 

He collapses into an incurable fever on his birthday, coils of tight red marks suffocating him. Three more flowers wilt.

 

The cycle resets.

 

Xavier falls in love with the daughter of a prophet.

But he can’t ever approach her, for fear of the prophet casting a spell on him so strong it might kill him. Xavier’s still foolishly young, and his family depends on him! Instead, he observes her from afar.

She’s a sickly child, with pretty dark hair and freckles. Xavier doesn’t know why, but his heart longs for her, even though they’ve never talked to each other before. How strange, this love is. 

Xavier’s love shares her first kiss with the blacksmith’s youngest son. Xavier’s heart crumbles,

 

He falls in love all over again when he’s older, the prophet’s daughter long forgotten. Ten flowers disappear.

 

The cycle resets.

 

There’s someone that wants to meet him, his mother tells him.

But who? He asks, not understanding why anyone would want to talk to a family from the worst parts of town.

Ask no questions, boy, his nasty grandmother chastises. Don’t ruin our only chance of survival.

He says nothing, following both women to greet their guest. Instead of another family he knows, the royal crest, wine purple with poppies and the river Lethe flowing endlessly on the flag, greets him.

Immediately, he cries, scared beyond words.

The Prince, who headed the entourage, passes him a worried glance, a question in his gaze. ‘Please do not cry,’ the royal’s tone is soothing and soft, gentle. Magically, Xavier’s tears dissipate. With an encouraging smile, he adds, ‘I have a feeling my younger brother would _love_ you.’

Xavier becomes the Youngest Prince’s footman.

The young Mayphis child refuses him.

The Prince apologises profusely, taking Xavier in as _his_ footman instead.

 

Xavier doesn’t know what he did wrong. Only one red rose remains.

 

The cycle resets.

 

He’s born as a young child, living feebly in the Slums of Finsel. At six, he utters a spell that feeds his family for a month. The Spire comes for him, welcoming him with open arms.

Reluctantly, he leaves home.

His life is then filled with magic, studies, and chores. Lou Bavlenka is his competitor, and he sets endless goals for himself so he won’t be overtaken by her. He’s having fun, loving every fibre of magic in his soul and relishing in newfound knowledge.

Xavier throws away the profound fatigue in his bones in exchange for the Spire’s secrets.  

And it's in this amazing turn of events that he meets the one…. _person_ that made his life an absolute, sudden hell.

‘Oh, oh!’ He yells gleefully, ‘your soul is tragic! It's so pure and full of yearning! Poor, poor boy.’ The demon cackles, sorrowful. ‘Our souls will forever be bound, from now onwards, so let's get along well!’

He doesn't understand anything the demon, Black Shadow, just mentioned.

‘Uh,’ he frowns, bombarded by a barrage of foreign memories and emotions, ‘right… ‘

It's not all that different, living with a demon. Sharing headspace and getting unwanted, perverse opinions aside, having Black Shadow around soothed him immensely. For the first time in what felt like eons, Xavier felt at peace.

He thinks he's in love with Lady Ellenstein, even Shadow can tell — what's _not_ to like about her?

She's wise, smart, witty, insightful; and a million other things. Her beauty is incomparable, and her requests pale in comparison to everyone else's. A delight, is what Lady Ellenstein is.

But…. no matter how much Shadow teases him about her, the age-old demon is not as genuine in his pranks as he appears to be. While the entity wasn't what he'd call a “friend”, he knew more about Xavier than even Xavier himself — and to _feel_ Black Shadow second-guessing every teasing sentence and slow down on the banter is unnerving.

It's terrifying.

Lou complains to him about an upstart, rogue mage a while later, angrily slamming his office door as if that had somehow offended her. She starts shouting curses after curses soon, losing all the grace of the Bavlenka heir as she's reduced to an overprotective owner of the Spire.

‘How dare he!’ She fumes, jabbing a finger at Xavier's chest. Shadow growls something mean, as he does with Lou, but he ignores it in favour of understanding the situation better.

‘What did he want?’ He pours her a cup of tea, imported from Mandaria, allowing her his silent support while she collects her thoughts.

She takes a small sip, relaxing as the sweet floral taste hits her taste buds. ‘He said he wanted to enter the grounds and look through our archives,’ she sniffs, faux arrogance on display. ‘Even though he _knew_ we don't allow external mages such access.’

He hums, fingers drumming against his cup. Shadow whispers something about prodding her for more questions, but he shushes him in his head. _Have patience,_ he says.

 _Hmph, patience._ Shadow scowls, drifting off towards the window.

‘His family is infamous for dabbling in dark magic, we cannot allow him to enter the premises! What if he hurts one of the students?’ Lou continues, exasperated at the thought of any of her students getting injured.

Xavier frowns, the mere thought causing his concern to grow.

‘What is his name?’

‘Starr Mayphis.’

The name sounds odd, and Xavier does nothing more than hum in acknowledgment. But Shadow jumps, zooming right in front of the heiress.

‘Mayphis?!’ He almost yells, deathly flames growing strong.

Lou stares at him, confused. ‘Yes. Do you know of him?’

Xavier's more shocked that those two are having a semi-civil conversation than anything else.

Black Shadow growls, zipping around the room in a frantic, muttering in languages he doesn't understand.

Finally, as if he'd reached a conclusion, the demon appears in front of him. ‘Do not interact with Starr Mayphis. No matter what. Swear to me.’ It's the first time he's been this serious, flames simmering and small. Xavier thinks Shadow may have casted a spell on him, as well.

He feels the dread piling up when he tries to look inside Shadow's mind, only to be shut out again and again. Panic surges through him.

‘Why?’ He breathes, quiet.

Lou is shaken up, too, knocking over her cup with how strongly her fingers tremble under the power Shadow emits.

Shadow growls, annoyed and agitated, ‘don't ask questions, boy!’ He snaps, but softens upon his next words, ‘that Mayphis will only hurt you.’ There are volumes of unspoken reasons in his sentence, each one heavier and more difficult to understand.

At a loss for words, Xavier only nods.

He and Lou share a look filled with apprehension.

It comes as a surprise, weeks later, when Starr Mayphis stands in front of the Spire once again. He looks almost meek, swaying in uncertainty. There is a package in his hands, the trademark logo of the Bunny Pie Shop stamped into the cloth.

‘I'm here to look for Lou Bavlenka,’ he announces nervously.

Both leaders arch a brow, alarmed.

Lou steps out of the doors, ‘I will settle him,’ she decides. She turns around pointing a finger at him, _‘you,’_ she stresses, _‘stay.’_

He huffs, pretending to be annoyed, shooing her away with both hands. ‘Yes, mother,’ he teases.

She slaps his hands, shouting something juvenile, before storming out.

Black Shadow is nowhere to be found.

He observes the scene, bound under the Spire's roof by Shadow. While he can't make out what's happening, he guesses that the man came here to make amends with Lou; and by extension, the Spire.

That's oddly sweet, he muses.

Starr Mayphis unwraps his pie, offering her a slice. Awkwardly, he gestures for her to take a bite. Lou does so, taking a tentative bite, and stands ramrod straight suddenly.

Worried that she may have been poisoned, he tests his boundaries and edges closer to the sun's rays.

His concern is unwarranted, as Lou exclaims how delicious the treat is, almost flabbergasted. Starr Mayphis gestures more, and Xavier heard ripples of conversations rise through the mages. He catches snippets, learning that Mayphis worked for the Bunny Pie Shop and created a special pie with magic.

Fascinating.

Lou angles her body to a side, a sign of her acceptance. He catches a glimpse of Mayphis, wrapped in a welcoming dark purple.

Something inside of him stutters to a stop, and he's not quite sure why.

Mayphis, who wore stylish yet interesting clothes, has unnaturally purple hair and eyes. His face is powdered, eyeliner and eyeshadow included. Xavier finds it interesting how this man manages to make it work.

Mayphis extends a hand, slender fingers pointing in his direction. Lou whirls around, expression twisted from elation and shock to pure terror.

_Do not interact with Starr Mayphis. No matter what. Swear to me._

Mayphis' eyes meet his, a unique universe in dark irises. Xavier's world explodes into varying degrees of black.

It's the start of something horrible, his gut howls as him to look away, to run and hide.

The spell Shadow put on him breaks, Xavier feels it shatter like glass under immense pressure, and he walks forward, trying to close the gap between them.

_That Mayphis will only hurt you._

‘Hello,’ Starr's voice is distinctly familiar, sending shivers down his spine. ‘I'm Starr Mayphis.’

Xavier gulps, struggling to find the words. He gives a clipped response, ‘Xavier,’ instead.

Starr tears his gaze away almost immediately after the greeting, focusing on a lady with a fan over her face. Xavier recognises her immediately.

There's a fondness in Starr's expression.

Xavier feels like a new teen, knowing only the small horizon he's allowed. He knows what this feeling is.

 

He feels deathly alone. He wished Black Shadow was there. The rose wilts. There's nothing left.

 

The cycle breaks.

 

There's nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.  
> countdown: 4 more.


End file.
